Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima (born December 11, 1958) is a fictional character in the Tekken fighting game series. Appearing originally as the main protagonist of the series, he would become much more of a villain in later games along with his demonic entity known as Devil. His surname roughly translates to "Third Island". His given name means "one eight" in English. The name Kazuya is an anagram of the word Yakuza, which is the name of the Japanese mafia. Several of his customization options in Tekken 5 include Yakuza-styled attire. History According to Namco's official backstory, Kazuya Mishima is the son of Heihachi Mishima, the long-time Chief Executive Officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu: a powerful worldwide conglomerate and its various subsidiaries. He is also the grandson of Jinpachi Mishima and father of Jin Kazama, having had a relationship with Jun Kazama. Adoptive brother of Lee Chaolan and Half-brother of Lars Alexandersson. When Kazuya was a five-year-old child, he was thrown off of a cliff by his father, who claimed that his son was weak. If Kazuya was to be his father's successor to the Mishima Zaibatsu throne, he was to not only survive the fall, but climb back up the rocky cliff as well. Kazuya barely survived the fall, and made a deal with the devil in order to survive it and to gain any form if he was killed; all this was for the goal of killing Heihachi. In the years prior to the events of the original Tekken, Kazuya entered martial arts tournaments all over the world, becoming an undefeated champion (only Paul Phoenix ever managed a draw with him.) When the first King of Iron Fist Tournament was announced, Kazuya took the opportunity for vengeance. It is during the tournament that the original game takes place. Analysis of Kazuya In the original entry to the Tekken franchise, Kazuya was considered to be the primary protagonist. And for all intents and purposes, there was no reason to believe differently. According to differing sources (such as Tekken: The Motion Picture and a brief scene in Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 5 ending), Kazuya was actually quite frail and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Heihachi. Indeed, Kazuya originally entered the first Rave War/King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to face off against his father, who was played up to be a corrupt corporate tyrant. Kazuya's clothing of choice, simple white pants and red gloves and footpads, even helped to draw parallels to another "mysterious loner" hero, Street Fighter's Ryu. So most people (both within the game and in real life) simply wrote Kazuya off as the cliché fighting game hero. There was only one clue as to Kazuya's true intents and nature: His secret PS One palette swap, which turned out to be Devil. Tekken 2 saw Kazuya's true nature revealed in full. After killing his father (or so he thought), instead of bringing justice to the Mishima Zaibatsu and righting the wrongs of his father, Kazuya repeated the corrupt practices of his father and turned it into an even more ruthless organization. While Heihachi was merely ruthless, Kazuya was absolutely without conscience. He hired assassins to eliminate any of his critics or rivals (such as the father of Eddy Gordo), he attempted to extort money from several businesses and organizations, and he even smuggled endangered species and conducted genetic experiments on them (Alex and Roger). Of course, the reason for his evil deeds was because he had sold his soul to Devil all those years ago, and had allowed his hatred for Heihachi to consume him. Kazuya still had good within him (as represented by Angel), which constantly battled his evil side, though this would turn out to be his downfall. Heihachi managed to take advantage of his son's confusion caused by this internal war and defeated him in the second King of Iron First Tournament. Kazuya was then thrown into a volcano and killed, while the Devil in his body escaped and eventually made contact with Kazuya's son, who succeeded his father as the series' new protagonist. Of course, G Corporation eventually located Kazuya's remains and confiscated them. At this point, they regenerated his body and made a deal with him to remain hidden within G Corporation's labs and be tested on. Kazuya had learned from his mistakes. The next time he faced Heihachi, he wanted to be in full control of his Devil powers. Of course, this plan did not go as Kazuya intended; Heihachi ruined it by invading G Corporation and stealing their research. Since his original appearance, Kazuya's character has gone through many transformations: From hero, to villain, to anti-hero and back again. Whatever was left of his good side appears to be totally suppressed by his Devil persona. Kazuya no longer fights against his darker side, and the two seem to have come to mutual terms, as Kazuya can call upon Devil whenever he likes now (such as in his Tekken 5 introduction). This makes him one of the more unique protagonists in fighting games and makes him quite popular amongst Tekken fans. Tekken Though all Tekken games feature multiple endings, the main plot of the first Tekken assumes that Kazuya's is a "correct" ending. According to this ending, he overcame all opponents and came to battle Heihachi in the final round. Apathetic towards the tournament's proposed one billion dollar prize and fueled by his hatred for his father, Kazuya won and dropped Heihachi's unconscious body from the same cliff he had been thrown from as a child. Tekken 2 Tekken 2 takes place during the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, which Kazuya is holding as he is the current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Financial Empire. Unfortunately, Heihachi is still alive. He defeats Kazuya in the tournament, and throws him into a volcano, thinking him too dangerous to keep alive. Tekken 3 The story for Tekken 3 begins by stating that, before his defeat at the hands of Heihachi, Kazuya became intimate with Jun Kazama, who conceived their son, Jin Kazama. Kazuya does not appear as a playable character in Tekken 3 ''as he has been thrown into the volcano, but he appears in Eddy Gordo's ending in a photo, and Eddy realizes that he is the man behind the murder of his father. He appears in cameo in the arcade opening of Tekken 3 along with Jun Kazama. Tekken 4 Kazuya returns as a central character in Tekken 4. His prologue in the game states that he was revived by G Corporation, a rival genetics company of the Mishima Zaibatsu, allowing the scientists there to study his body in hopes of learning to control his "Devil" transformation. As shown within the intro to Tekken 4, Heihachi discovered that Kazuya's remains had been taken by G Corporation and sent in his Tekken Force soldiers to seize their data. What none of them expected, however, was to find Kazuya, alive and angry. Kazuya single-handedly defeated the entire squad and swore to "get everything back". In response, Heihachi announced the fourth tournament so that he could obtain Kazuya's Devil Gene, but Kazuya was not fooled by this announcement and knew the tournament was a trap orchestrated by Heihachi. Nevertheless, Kazuya enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. According to Kazuya's story mode, his reasons for entering the tournament were not only to avenge himself against Heihachi, but also to reclaim his lost half of the Devil Gene from within his son, Jin. During the tournament, Kazuya battles his way to Round 7 (In Tekken 5, it's stated that he also defeated his adopted brother, Lee Chaolan, along the way), to fight Jin. However, Heihachi's Tekken Forces subdued and kidnapped Jin, so that Heihachi could extract the Devil Gene from him. The tournament officials announced Kazuya as the default winner of Round 7, and that he automatically qualifies for the final round to face Heihachi. However, Kazuya sensed Heihachi's hand in Jin's disappearance. According to the storyline in Tekken 4, Kazuya met Heihachi and wanted to know the whereabouts of Jin, but did not tell Heihachi it is to claim his Devil half back from Jin. Heihachi would only tell Kazuya after the match. Heihachi, as in the pair's previous battle, emerged triumphant but was still willing to take Kazuya to Jin (Heihachi's real intentions were to capture Kazuya as well, so that he could have more of the Devil Gene). Afterwards, Heihachi escorted Kazuya to a family retreat in Hon-Maru. Heihachi then showed Kazuya the body of Jin, tied high up to a wall with chains. The devil within Kazuya started to surface, as Kazuya's eyes glowed red. Kazuya, as the Devil, explained to Heihachi that he lost half of himself to Jin when he was thrown into the volcano by Heihachi and wants to reclaim it from Jin. He then flung Heihachi out of the room with a telekinetic ability to show him "a taste of his power". The Devil then tried to absorb the half from Jin, but was somehow prevented. "Could it be because of the Kazama blood?" The Devil exclaimed (In Heihachi's ending it is revealed that the chains binding Jin are a Devil Gene "suppressant" and so this was the real cause). A struggle then abruptly ensued as Kazuya fought with the Devil over control of his body. Kazuya is successful, the Devil somehow submitted to Kazuya and becomes a part of him. Kazuya then had complete control over the Devil, but to get the full power he needs, he tried to awaken Jin so that he could obtain the rest of the half. The rest of the story is filled in by Jin Kazama's and Kazuya's Story Mode endings. The Devil subconsciously taunted Jin, telling Jin to curse him and hate him. When Kazuya finally takes control, he demands Jin to wake up. Jin awakens and shouted that by defeating Kazuya he will make everything right. Confused and angry, Jin attacked Kazuya and defeated him. Kazuya lay unconscious as Heihachi awoke and challenged Jin. He is also defeated however. Afterwards, Jin slowly transformed into his devil form and prepared to kill his predecessors, starting with Heihachi. As Jin was about to strike, a vision of his mother appeared, and he stopped himself before he could do so. Jin let Heihachi live, telling him to thank his mother for being spared, and used his wings to fly away. Tekken 5 Tekken 5's intro cinematic depicts the next events. Merely moments after Jin had fled, Kazuya awoke along with Heihachi. Suddenly a squad of Jack-4 robots, propelled from unknown aircraft, crashed through and ambushed Honmaru. The robots identified Heihachi as one of the targets and tried to take out both the weary Kazuya and Heihachi. The two fought off the attackers together, but eventually, Kazuya took an opportunity to flee and threw his father to their enemies. As Honmaru exploded from a self destructing Jack-4, Kazuya transformed into the Devil and flew away. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced, Kazuya entered to exact his revenge against Heihachi, the man he assumed was holding the tournament, and his son Jin, who defeated him at Honmaru. Along the way, he encountered Raven, who confronted Kazuya about leaving Heihachi to die on Honmaru. Kazuya defeated Raven, demanding to know how much he knew about the incident. Raven admitted that he knew nothing and that his organization was merely observing the event. However, he warned Kazuya of what lay beneath Honmaru and was unleashed in the blast. Kazuya continued in the tournament and encountered Heihachi at the site of the destroyed Honmaru. Heihachi relayed that he had nothing to do with the tournament and was trying to learn who the true sponsor was. Kazuya realized that the explosion had freed Jinpachi, who Heihachi had imprisoned underneath Honmaru for the last 50 years. After defeating Heihachi, Kazuya met with Jinpachi, who proceeded to transform into his Devil form while challenging Kazuya to destroy him. Kazuya lost and retreated. In his ending, Kazuya won the fight and held a dying Jinpachi in his arms. Kazuya reflected on his youth, spent affectionately training with his beloved grandfather. After a moment of nostalgia, Kazuya's evil side surfaced, and he punched through Jinpachi's chest, killing him and turning him to dust. Satisfied with himself, Kazuya grinned and looked back, as if ready to take on his next opponent. Tekken 6 Despite not winning the fifth tournament, Kazuya discovered the division of G Corporation that tried to kill him, and killed them all in revenge, becoming the head of the company and using it as the only powerful opposition to the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin, who had begun world conquest and declared war on the world. By this time, the world's population sees G Corporation as its only savior, though Kazuya plans to kill Jin and take over the world himself, and Kazuya uses the company's influence to his advantage: to stop Jin from taking over his plans for world domination, Kazuya places a bounty on Jin's head for whomever could manage to capture him dead or alive and decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 (announced by Jin) to settle the score once and for all with his son. Kazuya along with the G Coporation arrives at a remote area somewhere in the desert and he feels a overwhelming power within a large corridor/temple and is soon confronted by a entity named Azazel who believed to be the reason for the devil gene but they are interrupted by the arrival of Jin who has also felt this power and believes that he must win this battle to save the world and destroy the Mishima curse or blood line but he believe to achieve this Kazuya, Azazel, and himself must all die.But Later encounters Lars he later finds out that he is his Half-brother.Then it ended in a draw then Kazuya ecsapes. Tekken 2010 In the 2010 live-action film Tekken, Kazuya is the main antagonist and is portrayed by American actor Ian Anthony Dale. In this version he has facial hair and bears none of the video game character's bodily scars. Kazuya is Heihachi's right-hand man in Tekken Corporation, wishing to take over his father's company. Also, rather than being a hand-to-hand combatant, Kazuya relies on melee weapons such as axes and Eskrima sticks. Furthermore, the Devil Gene subplot is not used in the film. At the end of the tournament he is defeated by his son Jin Kazama. Character Relationships *Jinpachi Mishima - Paternal Grandfather *Heihachi Mishima - Father and archenemy *Kazume Mishima - Mother *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin - Son and is Jin's archenemy *Lee Chaolan - Adoptive brother and rival *Lars Alexandersson - Half Brother and enemy *Asuka Kazama - Niece *Jun Kazama - Ex-Lover, Ally in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *Devil/Angel - Entity or alternate persona's *Paul Phoenix - Considered Kazuya to be his rival. *Jack - Sent to get rid of Kazuya before Tekken 1 and ordered Jane to create a sixth model in Tekken 6 *Michelle Chang - Kidnapped her mother before Tekken 2 and defeated her in Tekken: The Motion Picture.. *Lei Wulong - Tried to arrest Kazuya before Tekken 2 and attack Lei in Tekken 6, since he already know anything about Kazuya. *Anna Williams - Employee in Tekken 2 and Tekken 6. *Bruce Irvin - Employee in Tekken 2 and Tekken 6. *Ganryu - Employee in Tekken 2. *Dr. Bosconovitch - Kidnapped him before Tekken 2. *Roger - Ordered Bosconovitch to create him before Tekken 2. *Alex - Ordered Bosconovitch to create him in Tekken 2. *Nina Williams - Captured her and put her into cryosleep for 19 years. *Eddy Gordo - Killed Eddy's parents. *Leo - Killed Leo's mother before Tekken 6. *Baek Doo San - Defeated him in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *Emma Kliesen - He killed her. Trivia *Kazuya's hairstyle in the Tekken motion picture strongley resembles Vegeta's from the Dragon Ball Z series. *Possibly because of the Devil Gene, Kazuya's left eye glows red. However, it is also a possibility that Kazuya gained this red eye due to the reconstruccion G-Corporation implimented on him. But it is Devil's eye possible do to the simallarity *In Tekken 2 for PlayStation, if you begin Arcade Mode as anyone other than Kazuya or Devil/Angel and reach Stage 9 (Kazuya) and lose, you can choose Kazuya with his purple costume and you will fight against him as well with his purple costume. *a rumor that It is possible that Kazuya's ending from Tekken 6 may be canon, due to him on the front cover like how are the winners on the middle of the cover, but it is yet to be confirmed. *In Tekken 6, if you customize Kazuya with "Neo Sunglasses" and press a secret button, he will take off the glasses and attack his opponent using Devil's eye beam. *Kazuya's fighting style is based on Shotokan Karate (examples of this are his: Gyaku tzuki or reverse punch, his Mae geri kekomi or front thrust kick), and some moves (like low kicks/ sweeps) taken from modern WKF (World Karate Federation) modern point fighting kumite. *It is curious that most Mishima characters portray the techniques of an specific karate style. Kazuya (and possibly Devil) embodies Shotokan, Heihachi shows the power of Goju Ryu/Shorin Ryu, Devil Jin and Jin (in Tekken 3 only) show Shito Ryu, and Jin from Tekken 4,5, and 6 portrays Kyokushin Karate. '''Tekken 1:' *The main character of the game. *His sub-boss is Lee Chaolan. *He is Lee Chaolan's sub-boss. *The only character with a third costume. *Has the same voice act as Lee Chaolan. Tekken 2: *The semi-boss of the game. *Roger and Heihachi Mishima are his sub-bosses. *The only character with a third costume. *Has the same fighting stance as Baek, Devil, and Angel. Tekken 3: *He appears in the arcade opening scene Tekken Tag Tournament: *He can be unlocked by beating the game with 7 different characters. *He has interludes with Hwoarang, Eddy, Jin, and Heihachi. *When paired up with Devil, they will morph into each other instead of tagging out. Tekken 4: *He is the boss of the third level of Tekken Force mini game. Tekken 5: *His sub-bosses are Raven and Heihachi. *He is a sub-boss of Eddy, Heihachi, Bruce, and Lee. Tekken 6: *Heihachi is his sub-boss *His Final boss is Devil Jin there is a rumour that It is possible that Kazuya's ending from Tekken 6 may be canon ,due to him on the front cover like how are the winners on the middle of the cover, but it is yet to be confirmed. Category:Tekken